Loki's other half
by Loke0
Summary: Loki is devastated by the banishment of his brother


He was gone before he even had the chance to say goodbye... Before he had the chance to do anything at all. Just like that. Gone. Thrown out like trash, right before his eyes. And he never had to chance to say goodbye...

Loki had been repeating this all in his head ever since it happened an hour ago, still in shock. There had to be something he could have done, or something he could have said to prevent it from happening...but he had done nothing. He had just been standing there, watching his brother arguing with their father. If only he had done something... now Thor was gone...gone from his life...for who knows how long...maybe forever...He didnt know when he would ever see him again...And it pained him greatly.

"_What are you doing?" _he had yelled at Odin, upset beyond words, on the brink of tears. 

_"I am punishing your brother"_, was the simple answer and Loki knew that it had been a bad idea to argue when his father was already angry, but he just couldnt help it this time. He had taken Thor from him. Taken his beloved brother away.

The sound of his window slamming shut from the strong wind outside made him snap out of his deep thoughts and he immediately got up from his bed. He would have to tell their friends...They needed to know...

Silently, with his heart beating uncomfortably hard from both nervousness and pain, he made his way through the corridors with a certain common room as his destination. He knew what places they were usually hanging out on so it would probably be easy to find them. At least one of them. Memories of how many nights he and Thor had spent at those special places with their friends, entered his mind and his heart twisted in his chest, as if it wanted to just kill itself from the immense pain.

Moments later, he arrived to his first room of choice, carefully pushing the door open in silence. As he had predicted, they were all there, but the atmosphere in there told him that they were not really enjoying themselves...Which was understandable due to what they had recently experienced. Without a word, Loki slipped inside and slowly walked over towards the couch where they were all seated. Fandral was the first to notice his presence.

"Loki", he pushed away from the back support of the couch a little, sitting more upright now. "Where is Thor? Is he alright?" the others watched him as well, expectantly but Loki just looked away, sitting down on the other couch. The others exchanged glances before Sif got up to stand before him.

"What's wrong? ...Where is he?" there was a blank expression on Loki's face and his eyes remained on the floor, still he noticed everyone gathering around. "Loki please." Swallowing what felt like a lump in his throat, he slowly, hesitatingly opened his mouth, licking his dry lips.

"Father...", he stopped himself here, feeling very vulnerable, as if he would burst into tears any moment. With a trembling voice, he forced himself to continue. "...he banished...Thor...I dont think he's coming back...", someone gasped. He didnt know who, since he couldnt look up at them. He just couldnt. He was too busy fighting the tears that threatened to force their way out.

"What...", Volstagg's shocked voice reached his ears and he could imagine their expressions at those horrible news. He wondered if they felt as guilty as he did. If they regretted not stopping Thor on the way to Jotunheim.

"I cant believe it!" Sif exclaimed, obviously upset. "There must be something we can do."

"How long is he supposed to be banished?" Fandral wanted to know, looking down at Loki in frustration but the man didnt answer him. Instead, he buried his face in his hands, beginning to tremble a little where he sat.

"Loki...?" the tone in Fandral's voice softened considerably at the sight and he carefully got seated beside him. "Hey...", he placed a hand on his back and the others fell silent, watching. The only sound that filled the room now were Loki's snuffles.

"I just...", he started but was cut off by his own hysterical crying.

"..He's not dead...", Sif said, gently stroking his hair, but Loki was unable to talk still. Thor could as well be dead. He didnt know when he would ever see him again. Ever hear his voice, or see him smile...or feel his touch...

"I just... miss him..", he managed to force out and Fandral pulled him to him, hugging him close.

"We do too...", Volstagg got seated on the opposite couch with a saddened expression on his face, while Hogun remained standing, absentmindedly gazing into the bonfire.

"We will get him back...alright?" Fandral promised, stroking Loki's back in a soothing manner. "We wont just leave him out there", Loki just snuffled once, not replying this time either, but he was calmer now, allowing himself to breathe more normally. He closed his eyes where his head rested on Fandral's shoulder, feeling a little better already. At least he knew that he wasnt alone in this. He would get Thor back no matter what~

* * *

><p><strong>Just needed to write this <strong>**sweet scene down. It's up to your imagination I guess, if this was just brotherly love or if there was something more to it. I'm not completely sure myself. But I like to keep it open for all possible options. So what did you think? **


End file.
